muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission: Impossible
holds Fozzie for a "Mission: Improbable"]] Mission: Impossible is a television series which aired on CBS from 1966 to 1973. During the writers strike of 1988, old scripts were reshot with a new cast for a series which aired on ABC until 1990. A series of four popular movies starring Tom Cruise were released from 1996 to 2018. Both the TV and movie series have been referenced by the Muppets. References * One installment of ''The Muppets'' comic strip (reprinted in ''Moving Right Along'') begins with Fozzie Bear saying "My mission...should I choose to accept it...", a reference to the opening scenes of the original television series. * In the Muppet Babies episode Pigerella, Scooter and Gonzo spoof the show at one point. * In the Muppet Movie Parodies 1999 Calendar, Fozzie Bear spoofed Tom Cruise in the first Mission: Impossible film. * In Episode 23 of From the Balcony, Statler and Waldorf show sneak-peeks of the trailers for Mission: Impossible 4: Ridiculously Impossible and Mission: Impossible 5: Impossibly Impossible ; plus Loni Dunne interviews an excited Tom Cruise Muppet. * In a Ready To Learn commercial for PBS that debuted in 2007, Agent Cookie has ten seconds (counted by Between the Lions character Arty Smartypants) to write his name before his message (from Arty, televised from a cookie) self-destructs. (This clip features a rare showing of Cookie Monster's entire body.) * In the third episode of the French series Muppets TV, Scooter rescues Anggun (who is trapped in an elevator) via the famed scene from the Tom Cruise movie, with the Mission Impossible theme song playing. * The proposed Sesame Workshop series Munchin: Impossible takes its name from the series. * The Shalom Sesame episode Mitzvah on the Street features a spoof titled "Mitzvah: Impossible", where Agent Grover goes on a mitzvah mission to bring a sick Avigile some soup. Connections *Tracey Eddon performed stunts for Mission: Impossible (1996 film) *Tyne Daly played Saretta Lane in the episode "Nerves" (1971) *Laurence Fishburne played Theodore Brassel in Mission: Impossible III (2006 film) *George Gaynes played Dr. Paul van Bergner in "The Elixir" (1968) *Michael Giacchino composed the score for Mission: Impossible III (2006 film) and Mission: Impossible- Ghost Protocol (2011 film) *Nicholas Hammond played Woodward in the revival episode "The Greek" (1989) *Jonathan Hardy played Etienne Reynard in the revival episode "Submarine" (1990) *Pat Hingle played R.J. McMillan in "The Confession" (1966) *Martin Landau played Rollin Hand on Mission: Impossible (1966-1969) *Helen Lindsay played a female executive on the train in Mission: Impossible (1996 film) *Michelle Monaghan played Julia Meade in Mission Impossible III (2006 film) *Justin Monjo played Bakunin in the revival episode "The Pawn" (1989) *Marshall Napier played Talbot in the revival episode "Reprisal" (1989) *Leonard Nimoy played Paris on Mission: Impossible (1969-1971) *Ivo Novák ‎ played a Russian agent in Mission: Impossible- Ghost Protocol (2011 film) *Vanessa Redgrave played Max in Mission: Impossible (1996 film) *Ricco Ross played a security guard in Mission: Impossible (1996 film) *Keri Russell played Lindsey Fisher in Mission: Impossible III (2006 film) *William Schallert played Dr. Harrison Selby in "The Train" (1967) *William Shatner played Thomas Kroll in "Encore" (1971) and Joseph Conrad in "Cocaine" (1972) *Olan Soule played a desk clerk in "Imitation" (1973) *George Takei played Roger Lee in "The Carriers" (1966) *Kristin Scott Thomas played Sarah Davies in Mission: Impossible (1996 film) *Lani John Tupu played Otagi in the revival episode "Cargo Cult" (1990) *John Vernon played Col. Joseph Strom in "The Exchange" (1969), General Ramon Sabattini in the three-part "The Falcon" (1970), Rome Fuego in "The Catafalque" (1971) and Norman Shields in "Movie" (1972) *Jon Voight played Jim Phelps in Mission: Impossible (1996 film) *Scott Walker played the chief security guard in "Doomsday" (1969) and Shewitt in "Invasion" (1971) *Lesley Ann Warren played Dana Lambert on Mission: Impossible (1970-1971) *Fritz Weaver played Imre Rogosh in "Operation Rogosh" (1966), Erik Hagar in "Charity" (1967), Emil Skarbeck in "Illusion" (1969), and George Berlinger in "Underwater" (1971) *Billy Dee Williams played Hank Benton in "The Miracle" (1971) *Hans Zimmer composed the score for Mission: Impossible II (2000 film) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References